User talk:Endou konou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Endou konou page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *Do not edit the same page over and over, use the preview tool instead. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 19:07, 6 January 2011 Re: Kanon I also noticed that you're a fan of endou and kanon! Nice to meet someone like that! ^_^ Welcome! Hope to see your edits! :) We need all the help we can get for the fourth season! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Character He's from Metal Fight Beyblade, Yuu Tendo. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:06, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you add me on facebook? I only have a few people to talk to about Inazuma Eleven. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Just type in Ciara Tenorio, i'm the person with a prof pic of yu tendo. :) also use the signature when leaving on people's talk page. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) It's okay ^_^ when i was new i didn't know what a signature was, and i accepted your friend request ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 02:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey im online now in facebook by the way ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 06:14, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Tachimukai Yuuki Tachimukai was never hateable for me. He's always so cute and cheery that you just wanna pinch his cheeks!!! XD Killahsese 15:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Whee Tachimukai is the best~!!! You call him Tachi? Aww, that's so cute! It really suits him. Kind of. XD I call him TachiMUkai! I emphasize the 'mu'. Tachimukai lover~~!!!!! Killahsese 12:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I need your pictures of Tachimukai. Keep posting on my talk page whenever possible! Exams must suck. :| Killahsese 12:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Tachimukai for the win!!!! Tachiiiii Good luck with that test! If you have the time just post some Tachimukai pictures!!! Killahsese 12:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Its been a long time ^_^ also its nice to see the wiki so active :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, im currently online on facebook, im waiting for you ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ardena and Aldena Just informing you, its ardena not aldena. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 10:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You have a little sister? Wow ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 11:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: 39 Clues Wiki Just asking, does she work in the 39 clues wiki? Cause im a beurecrat and admin on that wiki. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 11:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Aww..... ok :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 11:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC)